caster_cyclefandomcom-20200213-history
Tatiana Sinclair
The daughter of wiccan Logan Heyward and Eloise Sinclair, and the youngest half sister of wiccan Percy Heyward, Tatiana is a powerful Caster descended from the sorceress Oya. Biography Personality and Traits Physical Description Tatiana is a stunning black girl, with smooth dark brown skin. Her hair is wild and curly, falling past her shoulders in thickly coiled sheets. She is tall for girl, about 5'10", and her body is very toned and muscular from years of exceptionally hard training. As a sorcerer, she has a Mark, her eyes which change color depending on her mood and disposition. Powers and Abilities Simply put, Tatiana has the ability to manipulate the atmospheric weather of the earth, but her powers extend far beyond just summoning lightning, rain, or strong winds. She has inherited the powers of her sorceress ancestress Oya. The strength of her powers are determined mostly by her willpower and her emotional state, such as her anger causing it storm, her sadness creating rain, or her happiness making the skies clear. * Tiana's main power involves manipulation of atmospheric phenomenon. This means she can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level) , generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create special weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, and even coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog. She can also bend light using moisture in the air and her manipulation of mist and fog to appear partially transparent, and in some cases, nearly invisible. ** Tatiana's elemental affinity is air, and she uses this prowess with the element to fuel her power over certain aspects of weather manipulation. She can summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself (or others) to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Her control is so great that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs. She can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability she uses to cause intense pain. * Temperature Resistance--Tatiana's body naturally counteracts the effects of outside weather, rendering her immune to extreme temperatures of hot or cold. This does not however make her immune to fire or ice, but rather allows her to survive relatively easily in hot deserts or cold climates. * Earth Link--Tatiana has an intrinsic connection to the earth, more so than other Casters do. Due to this, she can draw even more power from the earth than ordinary Casters. * Spell Casting--Tatiana casts spells in her ancestral Yoruba. * Familiar--Like her ancestress Oya, Tiana's familiar is a large African lioness named Malkia. Tatiana is also a gifted marksman, her preferred weapon being a pistol, and she is skilled in martial arts. Tiana also speaks multiple languages. She is fluent in English, Yoruba, Haitian Creole, and French. Relationships